tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Play That Funky Beat
Inspired by Trent, Katie wishes to learn the drums. Kaitlin tries to prevent Katie from entering a rock star phase like she did. Episode Summary Katie and Arika are busy training for the next soccer season. They decided to go take a run around town. That's when Katie thinks she hears drums. Arika has a feeling that it's Trent. Sure enough, it is. Trent is rocking out in his garage. Katie thinks that his drumming is really cool and that she wants to learn how to play the drums. Trent is more than happy to give her lessons. Katie wants the lessons and she'll be by his place tomorrow. Katie is super excited. Many drumming lessons later, Katie feels like she's become such a pro that she should become a world famous drummer. Trent thinks she's getting too cocky. Katie thinks she can do it. She somehow wants to get to Sony Records so she can set up a big label. Trent isn't sure what to do at this point. Katie goes around telling her friends that she's going to become a pro drummer. Shannon is confused because she was the Ferocious Four's drummer. Katie says she completely lost the skill since then. Kaitlin isn't sure she wants Katie to do this, considering she went through the rock star phase. Katie says she'll be fine. Katie eventually finds Sony Records and she wants a drumming label. The manager says she'll have to demo for them first. Katie plays the drums and everybody is impressed. They say they're going to make Katie's drumming huge. Katie becomes a red carpet star with many albums and awards. Her drumming is so good that she's going to perform a concert at Caesar's Palace in Las Vegas. Katie is super excited, she can't believe she made it all the way up. Kaitlin is watching TV when she receives a text from Katie about her show in Vegas. Kaitlin knows something has to be done. She tells her mom that she's going to Vegas. Her mom is in complete shock and wonders how she's going to get there. Kaitlin tells her mom to watch the scene transition. Once the scene transitions, Kaitlin arrives in Vegas. Kaitlin's mom has no idea what just happened. Kaitlin rushes into the concert and stops Katie before she can perform. She gives her a big motivational speech about how the rock star life will affect her relationships and whatnot. Katie realizes she's right and gives up drumming. But now everybody is expecting a show. They just get Justin Bieber again. Production Information * There is no CGI used in this episode * Thirty-ninth time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * The episode title is a nod to "Play That Funky Music" by Wild Cherry. An instrumental of the song plays as the episode's opening title as well * Shannon mentions the Ferocious Four from "Let's Start a Garage Band!" * Kaitlin recalls her rock star phase from "Rock and Roll Kaitlin" * Katie's drumming demo features the instrumental version of Escape From The City from Sonic Adventure 2 * Kaitlin can be seen watching Logan Lucky * Justin Bieber is used as a last resort performer, just like in "Let's Start a Garage Band!". Additionally, "2U" can be heard Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles